The present disclosure relates to natural language processing (NLP), and more specifically, to expanding and/or contracting text associated with lists.
Lists can provide a simplified textual representation of a plurality of related items. In some cases, a list can use implied text rather than explicit text to simplify the list. Implied text can be imprecisely ingested during NLP operations. Imprecise NLP ingestion can result in imprecise output during question and answer (Q&A) processing.